Nintendo Power V53
Nintendo Power V53 is the October 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back on it's cover. Super NES ''Super Empire Strikes Back'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. The 10-page article has maps for numerous Stages. ''Mortal Kombat'' The next featured article reviews Mortal Kombat. The article provides details for each playable character. ''Super Bomberman'' This Super NES article takes a look at Super Bomberman. The article explains different scenarios within the game. ''Plok'' The next article discusses Plok. It provides maps for a few of the levels. ''Cool Spot'' This article reviews Cool Spot. It has maps for six of the levels and a preview of the rest. ''Pac-Attack'' The next SNES article features Pac-Attack. It gives information on the different gameplay modes: Normal, Puzzle and Versus. ''Wing Commander: The Secret Missions'' The last Super NES article examines Wing Commander: The Secret Missions. The short article gives a quick, brief overview of what to expect in the game. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one portrays Nester in a Rock 'N Roll Racing setting. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Classified Passwords This section was an extension of the "Classified Information" pages. It revealed special passwords for 12 different games. Some of those games include Alien³ (SNES), The Lost Vikings (SNES) and Yoshi's Cookie (SNES). Star Fox comic This is Act 9 of a comic based on Star Fox. After Andross' death, his henchmen grow two clones from his DNA. Meanwhile, Fox McCloud and his team return to his home planet. Game Boy ''Mortal Kombat'' The first Game Boy article reviews Mortal Kombat. The article has details regarding the playable characters. ''Sports Illustrated: Championship Football & Baseball'' Sports Illustrated: Championship Football & Baseball is the next game featured. It briefly provides an overview of each sport. ''Jurassic Park'' The next Game Boy game featured is Jurassic Park. The 2-page article gives details about the first four chapters in the game. ''WWF King of the Ring'' The next featured game is WWF King of the Ring. It provides information on the wrestlers, the moves and the match-ups. ''Lemmings'' The last Game Boy article features Lemmings. It gives tips for surviving a few of the Levels. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Shadowrun (SNES), The Lost Vikings (SNES), Fire 'N Ice (NES), and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB). The New NES This article takes an in-depth look at the sleek and curvy redesign and re-release of the Nintendo Entertainment System. NES ''Battleship'' The first featured NES game is Battleship, based on the popular board game of the same name. The article provides details on the different ships and a few strategies. ''The Flintstones: The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak! ''The Flintstones: The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak! is the next game featured. The article has maps for Stages 1, 2 and 3. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Star Fox *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# Super Mario Kart *# WWF Royal Rumble *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Super Mario Land *# Kirby's Dream Land *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Kirby's Adventure *# Final Fantasy *# Mega Man 5 Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Cool Spot, ''Mortal Kombat, Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *NES: **''The Flintstones: The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak!, ''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *Game Boy: **''Lemmings, ''Mortal Kombat Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters (SNES), Jurassic Park (SNES) and Tecmo Super Bowl (SNES). Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes